


She Protects the Stars (Only she doesn't know she does it)

by tigereyes45



Series: DBH rarepairs week 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH Rarepairs Week, F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: The Jerrys who survived the attack on the park fled for their lives. Many running in random directions. However, one Jerry chose to head towards the city. He chose this because he knew Kara would be there. Somehow, deep down, he knew.





	She Protects the Stars (Only she doesn't know she does it)

The stars were always beautiful at the park. The humans were never there long enough to see them. The park owner, loved to have it closed by dark. There were rules and regulations all in an attempt to make it safer. Now with it empty, Jerry couldn’t help but feel as if the stars shone brighter than ever. Even if the park was more dangerous now than it had ever been before.

The Jerrys liked the stars. When they weren’t shut down trying to save what energy and blue blood they still had to run on, they would all look to the sky. Watching the bright lights flicker back and forth. Whenever a jerry shut down they had a choice. Look towards the door, hoping a child will come, or to the sky. If it was night many would choose to step out and gance towards the stars. Their light almost as bright as a child’s smile.

When Kara and Alice came the Jerrys were so happy. A child! One who was still small enough to enjoy the ferris wheel! The remaining Jerry all gathered together before inviting the child out to the ride. They all watched with a tender eagerness. Or so they had thought. The way Kara and Luther had reacted to their presence was not how they were usually greeted back. Children were met to be shown attention and tender care. That was all the Jerrys wanted to do. So when Kara pulled a gun on them, for a brief moment they felt fear.

“The child! We have a surprise for the child!” One of them shouted. A Jerry towards his left.

“Who are you?” Kara had demanded before they were able to convince them.

When Alice smiled, Kara smiled, and for once the Jerry that had greeted them felt like he had seen a light brighter than the stars. Some of the other Jerrys felt the same. He knows this as their thoughts all crossover to the others. Yet the others all ran to the back of his mind as the three visitors share this moment with them. Jerry stumbles a little closer, and when they go back to their resting spot he stands outside the entrance of the closed restaurant. Jerry went the rest of that night without seeing stars. His eyes focused on the fire silhouetting the small family inside.

The question couldn’t help but come up. Could Jerry be a part of that family. Then several, ‘Could Jerrys be part of that family,’ came back at him.

When Jerrys had headed back towards the city it was to run away. Many humans had come to the park. When they arrived they began shooting the Jerrys who remained. He and many of the others ran away as far as they could. Some of them made it to Detroit. Many went off-line within the first few minutes of the attack. Jerry could feel the wires in his chest tighten as every glimpse of body armor and stars past through the back of his mind.

Every flash of the bright stars were different. Some were tainted with blue, some were just the last memories of the dead and dying. Yet his front thoughts go only to Kara’s smile. When the city became loud with screams, shouts, and warnings of a bomb Jerry ran further. Occasionally looking up to the stars for guidance. As if the wordless lights in the sky could actually respond. The dream of a human child. The dream of so many of the Jerrys.

His dream was to survive. His dream was to see children happy again while being happy himself. Then he found Luther. Another Jerry ran right by the large robot, but he stopped. Kara and Alice had been with Luther. He was about to be caught by an officer on patrol. There were so many out that Jerry was not upset with the other Jerrys who fled. Yet he knew that if Kara and Alice were not with Luther now then they must be near. Luther probably knew if the little girl was safe.

Quietly Jerry moves behind cars. Inching ever closer to the brick wall near his friend. Once he was close enough Jerry peeks his head out from behind his shelter. Luther was still waiting for a chance to sneak by the police.

“Luther!” Panic fills his chest as flashing lights zoom by. The same colors that tainted some of the stars the other Jerrys were seeing.

“Jerry?” Luther eyes widen, and Jerry felt pride. He was able to surprise his friend, a good sign that he had indeed been quiet enough to remain hidden.

“Yes. Jerry is happy to see you. Where is Kara and Alice?” He almost asks if they were caught, but if they had been then Luther would still be with them. He was not a cowardly android afterall. Jerry knows that from how quickly he acted back at the park to protect Alice.

Luther shrugs his face long and sad. “I don't know. We were separated.”

“I see. That is sad. The Jerrys were also separated.”

Luther then placed a hand on Jerry’s shoulder. It didn’t make up for the lack of the others. Nor was it as comforting as a hug would have been, but Jerry knows it was Luther’s own way of showing the human feeling of compassion.

“Thank you.” His voice was quiet because he was terrified. So many of the others were gone now. Some were trapped in cages and boxes. Their heads facing up as red lights order they stay still.

It was when the red lights stopped in front of his face that Jerry knew he had reached the end as well. Red and blue, flashing brightly at his face. Luther fell down, his hand on Jerry’s shoulder bringing the other android down with him. The human was a man with police armor on. Jerry began to memorize the shape of his shoes as he folds his arms behind his head. The cruel world had caught up to him. Despite all his attempts to flee it. Following the way Kara had gone. Getting lost in the city. He had even gone through all the effort of changing his clothes the first chance he had. He did just put on the first outfit he found from the abandoned stores at the park, but Jerry had thought it was convincing. His hat even covered his light. Or so Jerry had thought.

Now that the officer held them at gunpoint he began to stress if his led light was showing. A itching feeling to reach up to his hat was growing. Jerry reaches for his hat only to be screamed at. He still pulls it farther down his head. The act was useless at this point but he had to do something with his hands. Jerry’s job had always kept him busy. The officer just screamed louder. Jerry could feel the tip of the gun against his head. This was it. He looks at Luther and tries to smile. Yet all he could manage was a grimace. Death was growing nearer and there was no way for him to see the stars. His mind even refusing to play a memory of them. His last moments would be of fear, and flashing lights. The other Jerrys would panic. They would get caught. He was going to kill them all. All the Jerrys were going to die!

“Lu-luther,”

A loud thump stops Jerry. He looks up and joy fills him. Shining brighter than any star was Kara. She drops the brick and Luther was the first to get up. He was quick to hug the girls as Jerry sat there on his knees. Feeling as if he was moments away from breaking down and bursting into tears.

“Thank you Kara. We will never forget this.” Nor the way she looked, or how her snowy white hair caught all the lights from the police vehicles and made them all a little softer. A little more welcoming. He will remember this for the rest of his living days. “Jerry will never forget.”

When they met again at the bus station Jerry was pleased. Then he saw her at the border station. Another of the Jerrys having made it that far as well. Some had taken a boat, but it was caught. As Markus sung on all the televisions Jerry watched the other androids and one of the Jerrys be killed from the eyes of another. Making the whole scene eery instead of gory. It was horrifying nonetheless, but they made it at least.

Him and another Jerry running up to Kara as they spy her on the other side. He had been ready to cause a scene to get her and Alice through. Thankfully Kara was nice, and persuasive, and got all of them through with no need of sacrificial behavior. They were met with a surprise smile and open arms. Luther and the other Jerry took turns of carrying Alice through the heavy snows of Canada. Kara approached two humans soon after they had crossed the barrier.

The woman was nicer then the young man. The Jerrys did try to get him to smile. Asking him questions about his family. Offering him treats they forgot they had left behind. Even go so far as to ask him many questions about what he liked. It was this action he seemed the least pleased by. 

When they all got off the bus and arrived at the house. The other Jerry was excited! He was tired. Today had gone nothing like he thought, and deep down a part of him wished he was still back at the park. With the other Jerrys, watching stars, and waiting for the children to come back. Always waiting.

“Jerry?”

Jerry looks behind him to see Kara watching him. He had been staring at the stars without meaning too. Embarrassment and confusion flood through him. He is able to identify these emotion due to the many children tales the Jerrys knew. Children felt them so often it was important for the Jerrys to identify the feelings. Why he was confused, he wasn’t sure, and that only confused him more. Decidedly Jerry knew one thing absolutely. He did not like confusion.

“Jerry likes the stars. There are so many,” He places a hand up against the edge of his hat. Rubbing at his led light. Would he have to remove it? Kara and Alice both had theirs removed. The thoughts cause Jerry to grow anxious.

“They are so bright out here.” She sounds to be in awe. The Jerrys had been to the first few times. The stars were brighter out here then in the city. Not as bright as they were at the park, but still bright. “Alice liked looking at them when we were on the run.”

“Jerrys watched them as we ran. Some ran to them. Some flew.” He whispers the last word. Flew was literal as he had seen some lose limbs or heads that would fly towards the stars. The scenes were horrifying. Jerry hopes the others have found somewhere to hide. To watch the stars as peacefully as he was.

Kara rests a hand on his shoulder. The touch was cold, but it warmed him somehow. For a moment the thought of his processors overheating took hold of Jerry. He reminds himself that he is fine. That Kara is there and Alice, and Luther, and they are all safe.

“I love the stars.” Jerry states. Frighten by the lack of memories and responses from the other Jerrys.

“They are like you.” Kara states. Jerry smiles but shows he needs explanation. If either of them were like the stars it was Kara. She was so bright. She kept everyone so safe and warm. “There are so many of them, and they seem so close with each other, but they are far away. Some are even further from each other then they are from us. Just like you and the other Jerrys. You are all separated right now, but I know many of you will find your way back to us.” Her voice wasn’t very comforting, but the sentiment was. Kara was also learning to be alive. Just like he was.

“Thank you Kara.” He grabs her hand from his shoulder and squeezes it tightly. “Jerry feels better now.” The other one did as well, but he doesn’t mention him. The surprise the other Jerry feels when he leans over and kisses Kara on the forehead is also something he does not share.

“You protected Jerry. You let him keep the stars. For that Jerry is thankful. For that he will protect you and Alice as well.” A romantic confession if Jerry ever thought he could make one. The others had their questions. Some who had been quiet for hours now buzzed with sparks of life. Their questions burning through the night.

Kara’s blush was deep and red. If Jerry could look down at the world over them all he wonders if they would look like stars. Bright spots he could sense before seeing  were there. Just like the stars during the day. Kara says something before walking away. Her fingers lingering in Jerry’s hand a moment longer than necessary as she starts to walk away. Tomorrow will be new. Jerry will be new too. That at least was one thing he looked forward to very much.


End file.
